Heart and Mind
by Donbo
Summary: Since the battle with Broly, Gohan and Android 18 have raised there son atop of the lookout. The world has known nothing but peace since that last battle. Now a scientist by the name of Towa has appeared upon the earth. What is her plan for the universe and how will Gohan and the others stop her.
1. Chapter 1

_**In the 10 years of peace that followed the battle with Broly, Gohan has kept a close, watchful eye on the planet as well as raising his only child alongside his wife. However, A new and unlikely threat is about to release itself upon the planet. How will Earths forces handle this new and powerful foe? This is a sequel to my fic A Change Of Heart. Enjoy**_

Chapter 1

Peace Begone

The air was always chilly atop of the lookout but Gohan had become quite fond of it and the life that he had established there. He took in a deep breath and let the chilled air fill his lungs before turning his attention to the laughter of his young son. He smiled as he watched the boy run playfully from his beautiful but increasingly irritated mother.

18 dove at her young and small target, tackling him to the ground. The young boys laughs continued to fill her ears and the mother couldn't help herself but to smile. " Ok Trunks, you knew the deal. If I caught you it was bath time. Now get in there and scrub the dirt off of you." She did her best to keep a straight face and a serious tone so the young boy would be able to tell that she wasn't joking.

The Gohan look alike got to his feet and bowed his head to his mother. " Jeez...Ok mom, I will.." Trunks slowly walked back inside of the large palace that is his home.

18's eyes traveled across and met her husbands. " It was so nice of you to step in, Oh wise guardian…" The sarcastic tone in her voice was evident but her smile told Gohan that he wasn't in too much trouble.

" Sorry 18" The nervous demi-saiyan chuckled. " You looked like you had it under control though." He smiled and walked over to his wife and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. " Lets get in there and make sure he is actually bathing. We can't have the heir of the guardian having bad hygiene"

The couple laughed and walked inside of their large palace home, unknowing of the evil that was about to release itself upon the world.

* * *

><p>The sound of computer keys clicking echoed throughout a large empty room. " I will create the most powerful warrior ever imagined….Then...The universe will be mine.." A slight smile spread across the pale blue skin of a woman. The woman tilted her head back and let her silky white hair fall behind her. A loud beeping erupted through the speakers of the computer and catching the woman's attention.<p>

" Aw finally. I can get started…." The blue skinned beauty rose to her feet and placed a small vial in one of her skin tight pockets of her red uniform and made her way out of the small room. A sudden voice caught the sly woman's attention causing her to stop in her tracks.

" Towa...What are you doing here this late? You know that this is a restricted area after curfew." A tall and slender red skinned man stood only a few feet from the woman. The man's skin was a deep shade of crimson and large horns protruded from his forehead.

The beauty turned and smiled as the man questioned her. " I wasn't aware that I couldn't put in some overtime at the lab sir...I won't let it happen again." Towa turned and began to walk away until the man placed his hand on her shoulder.

" Towa..I am not a fool. What were you doing in there and what did you place in your pocket? I am only going to give you one chance to tell me or I am going to go to Dabura and you know he will not be pleased.." The mans face was serious and his grip on the woman's shoulder was firm.

Towa let her head hang as she let out a long sigh. " There is just no getting by you is there….Fine you caught me. For the last several years I have been working on a way to create the most powerful warrior in the universe. It has taken many painstaking hours but I have finally found a way. You see I am going to travel the universe and collect the Dna of the most powerful warriors the universe has ever seen and by doing so I will free of this realm as well as its pitiful rules and the universe will be mine."

Silence followed the beauties story and left the red man without a response. Towa finally turned and faced the man " What's the matter? I thought you wanted to know what I was doing?" The man just stood in silence, still in shock from what she had told him. Towa removed the man's hand from her shoulder and smiled " You know what this means don't you?"

The red man finally found his voice and responded hesitantly " Towa...I..You..You know I have to tell King Dabura…"

Towa smiled " I know...I understand." in an instant a long thin spear formed in her hand and she quickly thrust it through the mans face causing black colored blood to cover the halls. " Sorry...I just couldn't let you do that." She watched as the man's limp body collapsed to the ground before turning around and heading out of the large laboratory and discarded her building ID.

* * *

><p>The cool night breeze wafted through the guardians palace and chilled Gohans bare skin. The demi-saiyan laid in his bed, wide awake as his thoughts raced through his mind. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He had mentioned his worries to 18 but there just wasn't much they could do other than put themselves on high alert. " <em>I dont know whats coming but I know there is something...Hopefully it won't be anything major. All my son has ever known is peace and I would like it to stay that way..I don't want him to have to experience battles like I did at his age.."<em>

A soft warm hand touched the guardians cool skin and caused him to lower his eyes to that of his wifes. 18's voice came almost as a whisper " I see you are still worrying...You know, If you don't get some rest you will get lazy and possibly overlook whatever it is that you are worrying about." The womans deep blue eyes sparkled in the dim light of the room.

Gohan smiled at her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. " You are right. There is no sense in worrying myself when nothing is here yet…"

18 sat up and gave a mischievous smile " Yeah besides...maybe I would like to be at the forefront of your mind for a bit." She watched as her ever bashful husbands face began to flush and she began to kiss him wildly.

The couple rolled passionately beneath the sheets of their cool bed, fighting for dominance over one another. Gohans hands firmly grasped 18's smooth waist as she moved on top of the demi-saiyan. Gohans heart was racing as he watched the ageless woman remove the large shirt that covered her flawless body. The guardian quickly rolled over, placing his wife on her back. He smiled as he watched her lightly bite her lip. Just as he began to speak, an overwhelming feeling of fear flooded into his mind.

18's passion flooded eyes suddenly snapped back as she saw a fearful look spread across Gohans face. " Hey...What's the matter Gohan. What has happened?..."

Without hesitation the guardian jumped out of bed and onto his feet. " Whatever IT is...Its here.." He shifted his eyes to his wife and her nude body, nearly drooling at the sight of her. " Im sorry love...We will have to take a raincheck on this one…"

18 rolled her eyes but flashed a slight smile at him " You wish you could be so lucky again…" sarcasm dripped from her words before her expression changed " Seriously though...be careful and get back here soon…."

Gohan walked over to his wife and placed a soft kiss upon her lips before heading out of their chamber and launching himself into the night sky. As he darted through the clouds his thoughts raced " _This is a strange feeling I'm having….I have been faced with some of the most powerful and evil warriors in the universe but this is the first time I have ever truly been scared like this...Whatever this may be I have to stop it and I have to do it as soon as I can.."_

* * *

><p>The sun began to slowly rise upon the area of the Gizard Wasteland as Towa made her way to the sight where Frieza had landed all those years ago. " <em>Now I know it has to be around here somewhere..This is where the computer said it would be." <em> It wasn't long until the blue skinned woman came upon a clearing that housed many half buried metal shards. " _Ah...here we are. That must be what was left of that buffoons ship. Now all I have left to do is locate some of his Dna."_

Towa held her hand out in front of herself and a small device appeared in her palm. " Now finding any of Frieza's organic material should be simple." The woman chuckled smugly and began scanning the area until the sound of feet landing on the rocky terrain behind her caught her attention. Without raising her eyes from her device she spoke to her visitor. " I was not expecting any company...I would advise you to move along young man as I do not have the time to waste on you nor the patience.."

Gohan stood strong and kept his eyes locked on the strange woman. The guardian noticed that she was a thin but shapely woman with some interesting features. He noticed that she had longer pointed ears as well as dark sharp nails accompanied by a strange shade of pale blue colored skin. He didn't think the woman looked too threatening and he could feel that he held the clear advantage in power but one thing he had learned long ago was to never underestimate a beautiful woman, 18 had shown him that long ago and left a scar across his face to remind him of the lesson.

" Who are you and what are you doing on my planet? I will not tolerate anything that will disrupt the peace here.." Gohan's eyes and tone were harsh and firm as he watched the woman carefully.

Towa finally raised her eyes to the readied warrior. " My my, what a way to greet a visitor.." Her eyes traveled to the emblem on his white cloak like uniform. " Ah..I see. You must be this planets guardian, that explains the commanding nature of your words." The woman smiled and knelt down to the sand and thrust her hand deep into it, pulling out a wet, clay-like ball. She gently squeezed the clay ball and collected its fluids in a small vial and then discarded the clay.

" To answer your question..Guardian..My name is Towa and I am a scientist from the demon realm. I have come to your planet seeking the Dna of several of the universes greatest warriors. As soon as I have the Dna I will be on my way." She flashed Gohan a smile and waited for his response.

He was surprised she was so willing to give up her information but he refused to let it keep his attention for long. " Why are you collecting Dna Towa...What is it that you are planning to do?."

" Wow you are a curious little pest aren't you." she chuckled " Well fine I will tell you. I am collecting Dna so I can create the most powerful warrior that the universe has ever seen. Once I do that then the universe will be mine.." A shrill laugh echoed throughout the canyon and forced Gohan to grit his teeth in anger.

" I've known your kind before….You are all the same. What is it that makes ruling the universe so appealing..all any of you ever do is harm people and that is something I simply can't allow. I am going to give you one chance to abandon your plans and return back where you came from. If you do not, I promise I will stop you here and now...The choice is yours demon." Gohan prepared himself for combat as he knew that they never took the easiest option.

Towa began to laugh uncontrollably at the guardians demands. " You..you are quite the comedian. Its a shame I will have to destroy you." Before Towa could react Gohans fist had slammed into her belly and sent her staggering backwards. As the guardian pressed forward Towa landed a stiff blow of her own to the demi-saiyans face. " You will regret that you piece of filth" she yelled before mounting her own aggressive attack.

Gohan dodged a swift punch from the demoness and landed a powerful kick to cheek that sent her tumbling to the ground. Towa looked up at the guardian in amazement, she had never seen someone this powerful in person. " _He is powerful and I know he is holding back the bulk of his power but he doesn't have the traits that I am looking for in my warriors...I know what he would be perfect for though…" _

The scuffed up beauty pushed herself back to her feet and watched as the guardian landed just a couple feet in front of her. " You are quite good guardian..join me and be my personal guard." her cocky smile spread across her face.

Gohan shook his head from side to side " No thanks, Im already employed…" his gaze never left the deep purple colored eyes of his opponent.

" You see young warrior….I wasn't asking.." Her smile disappeared and at a shocking pace the demoness phased behind the guardian, her hand outstretched and her long spear forming in her palm out of thin air. Before Gohan could react Towa had jammed the long tip of the spear into his spine causing him collapse onto his hands and knees and scream out in pain. Towa smiled and let her spear disappear " You see young warrior, I have implanted technology deep into the marrow of your spine and in just a few moments your mind will be mine and only mine. You will do as I say and when I say to do it...Are we clear?"

Another pained scream erupted from the demi-saiyans lips. " You….monster..you can't…" Gohan collapsed onto the ground before he could finish his sentence and Towa looked on in approval. " You will come to find out guardian….I can do whatever I want.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright thanks to everyone who read my first fic A Change Of Heart. I wanted to make a sequel as soon as it was finished but it took a while to come up with a way that inspired me. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Enjoy**

Chapter 2

The Fallen

The ticking of a small clock boomed throughout the silent room as 18 sat next to a nearby window. She hadn't moved since Gohan had left. " _Somethings not right….I can just feel it.."_ The sun had finally started shining its light throughout the room as the woman sat, lost in thought.

Trunks opened the door slowly to his mother and fathers room. He found it strange that his parents weren't up yet " _I thought I was the only one who overslept around here."_ The 10 year old boy chuckled as he poked his head in the room slowly and noticed his mom sitting alone inside the room " Mom?..Where is dad?"

18 pulled herself away from her thoughts and looked over at her son. " He went to take care of something Trunks be he will be back soon..You are probably hungry aren't you?" She stood up and made her way out of the room before her son could respond. She didn't want to tell him much because she didn't want him to worry. " What would you like this morning for breakfast?"

The boy followed closely behind his mother and into the kitchen " Um...everything!" he laughed. Even Though the boy was more human than saiyan, he managed to retain the saiyans appetite. He was playful and thrilled that his mother was willing to cook up some food but he knew something wasn't right. He had felt his father's power peak briefly but completely disappearing just before he had come to his parents room.

A couple hours passed and the mother and son duo dismantled their breakfast. 18 stood up, an intense look in her eyes and walked into a nearby room that was behind her young son.

Trunks waited for several moments until his mother returned from the room. He was shocked to see his mother wearing a cut off black shirt with a striped white undershirt beneath it. He had never seen his mother wear anything else but beautiful and expensive dresses or something similar to what his father normally wore. " Mom? what is going on?..."

18 knelt down and gave her son a soft smile " Listen Trunks I want you to stay here until I come back. I am going to go look for your father. If I don't come back within the next hour I want you to go to Bulma and Uncle Trunks's house, do you understand?" 18's eyes were intense and locked onto her sons pools of deep blue.

Trunks hesitated for a moment before nodding in agreement with his mother. " Mom is dad ok?..." He knew that by the way his mother was acting his feeling of worry wasn't misplaced.

18 took in a deep breath and kissed her son on the forehead " Remember 1 hour, if I am not back go to Capsule Corp…." Before Trunks could ask anymore questions his mother had taken off and away from the lookout.

The lookout was the only home that Trunks had ever known besides the occasional visit his family made to go and see his Uncle at Capsule Corp.. " _Im not even sure that I remember how to get there….I hope everything is ok. I have never seen mom look so worried.."_

* * *

><p>Towa sat on a stone that faced Gohan, her legs crossed and smug look on her face. " Guardian...to your feet..NOW!" she commanded. The woman watched intently as this was the first time she had ever used her technology on a non-demon being. Not long after her command Gohan pushed himself to his feet and bowed his head to the demoness. " Ahhh..very good." she smiled at the guardians obedience and jumped back to her feet. " lets move on, I have some more specimens that need to be gathered.<p>

As they prepared to set off, Gohan again collapsed to the ground and began to scream violently. Towa looked down at the man in shock " _Incredible!..he is still trying to fight the brainwashing process...I have never met someone with that kind of will power...This guardian could have been a danger to my success if I had not gotten him when I did." _The woman walked over and gave Gohan a swift kick to the to the jaw that caused him to collapse completely to the ground. " You are mine guardian!" she yelled before holding her hands over the downed warrior.

Bright red light surrounded Gohan's body until she felt that control was once again hers. " _Now lets try this again.."_ " Guardian to your feet!" her voice echoed through Gohans ears and beckoned him to his feet.

Gohan rose and awaited for his masters commands.

" Very good, It looks like I won't have to kill you after all..Lets move out of here. I have already wasted far too much time and I don't care to waste anymore." Towa began making preparations for her next destination until a womans voice caught her attention.

18 stood just a few feet from the demoness. " I dont know who you are but I am willing to bet that you are the person that my husband was searching for.." the look on 18s face told Towa that she had not come to play but the blue skinned woman couldn't resist.

" Well darling if your husband came looking for me, I don't believe he will be coming home." Towas giggles echoed through 18s ears only infuriating her further. " Listen doll, go home before I have this canyon painted with your blood.."

18 gritted her teeth and lowered herself into her fighting stance. " I dont know what you did with my husband but I assure you that you will pay." The beautiful blonde launched herself towards the woman only to be blindsided by an attack that sent her tumbling across the ground. 18's ears were ringing as she attempted to gather herself. As her vision focused itself she was in disbelief to see who had mounted the attack.

Gohan stood in front of the demoness with no expression on his face. It was as if his body was operating without the use of his mind.

Towa began to laugh uncontrollably " Wow..I bet you didn't see that one coming..hahahahaha.." she could see the look on 18's face and knew that the guardian she had enslaved must have been her husband. " I am assuming that by the look on your face that this must be your husband..Now this is fantastic. Not only has the earth lost quite the powerful guardian, that same guardian is going to kill you..his wife. Its fantastic!" Towa patted Gohan on the back playfully " Now dispose of her, quickly.."

18 still couldn't believe what she was seeing " _Somethings not right...Thats Gohan but..its not Gohan.." _she watched as her longtime love slowly made his way towards her without a hint of remorse on his face. " Please stop...You have to shake whatever control she has over you..This is not you. You are the guardian of this planet...and my husband.."

Gohan let out a powerful yell and his hair became golden and stiff. He quickly bolted towards 18 and threw a powerful kick that she just barely managed to dodge. The demi-saiyans assault was violent and quick.

Every blow that the beauty blocked felt as if it was meant to kill her..and it was. One thing that 18 did notice was the fact that Gohan was using his transformed state, which was something he hadn't used since the dragon had unlocked his full potential due to the accidental wish that was made when he had fought Broly. " _That bitch has control over him but I don't think she knows the extent of his power...There might still be a chance to stop him and ultimately stop her.."_

Another punch landed flush against 18s ribs and sent her crashing to the ground. Gohan began to slowly walk over to the woman as he watched her struggling to get her breath back from the last blow he had dealt. The demi-saiyan drew back his fist and began to repeatedly slam it against the woman's face and arms.

Blood was pouring from 18's brow as Gohan's fists thudded against her head. Quickly she rolled to her side and landed a swift kick to the guardians chin causing him to stagger backwards. " _I have to get out of here...If I don't he is going to kill me. I just dont have the power to stop him by myself..."_

Towa watched intently and laughed every time her puppet made contact with 18's face. " It looks like you are a bit out of your league. No wonder your husband came to me.." the woman's laugh echoed and only fueled 18s rage at the situation.

" SHUT UP!" 18 yelled as she fired a large ki blast that zoomed past Gohans face and toward Towa. A smirk spread across the blondes face as the blast closed in on the smug woman.

Gohan stopped his own attack in mid punch and phased in front of his new master, smacking the powerful blast away from its shocked target. Towa's smile faded to a scowl. " Now that was not very nice..you fool. Guardian kill her now!.."

Before 18 could react Gohan had struck her to the ground. The demi-saiyan landed over the barely conscious woman and began to mercilessly attack her. Every punch and kick pounded her body deeper and deeper into the ground until her body had went limp. She watched as the man that had stolen her heart and changed her life was about to end it.

As she looked up one final time at Gohans stone face, she could see the presence of tears in the corners of his eyes. " _Somewhere….he is still in there...somewhere.."_ That was the last thought that went through her mind before everything went black.

* * *

><p>The young son of 18 and Gohan watched the clock obsessively until it reached one full hour. Trunks sighed as he waited for some sign of his mother and father but no sign ever came. " <em>Maybe if I wait just a bit longer mom will show up…" <em>No matter how much the young boy tried to convince himself that everything was going to be ok, he could feel in his heart that it wasn't. " I can't just sit here and wait...My parents need me.." Trunks walked to his bedroom and grabbed his training clothes his father had given him from his closet.

Gohan's son was a spitting image of his father as a child in every way except for his eyes. He had his mothers stunning blue eyes. The clothes he put on only made the boy look more like his father as they resembled the same ones that Piccolo had given him long ago. " _If you are going to take over being the guardian someday Trunks you can't let yourself be afraid...You have to help." _ With one final deep breath the young boy launched himself off of the lookout.

The wind whipped the boys short ebony locks as he scanned the area for any traces of his parents. " _Think Trunks….You have to feel for their energy, you are letting your mind become clouded with fear.."_ He stopped in mid-air and closed his eyes for a moment in an effort to center himself. Several moments passed until he felt a brief flash of his fathers energy but something was different about it. " That way!" Trunks quickly turned and headed in the direction he had felt his fathers ki. " Hold on guys Im coming.."


	3. Chapter 3 An Uncle's Promise

**AN: Sorry for the delay everyone. I am going to try and post the next chapter soon but until then enjoy :)**

Chapter 3

An Uncle's Promise

Towa smiled at her pawns handy work as she looked down at the battered woman. " Very good guardian. Now lets move on from this place so I can finally finish my work and be through with this pitiful planet."

Gohan stood over a bloodied and battered 18 staring for a moment before the sound of his masters voice pulled his attention away from her. " As you wish.." The two warriors left the battlefield and the blonde beauty in the dust as they headed toward their next objective.

Towa noticed the wetness in the corners of her guardians eyes but noticed that he himself seemed to be unaware of them. " _I will have to keep a close eye on him..This technology has never been used on humans before. When I get a chance I will make the necessary modifications. Either way this fine warrior is mine and he will do my bidding for the rest of his worthless life...or until I tire of him"_

* * *

><p>The once wooded area that Trunks had become custom to had quickly changed to a barren and rock covered wasteland as he shot through the sky. " <em>They have to be here somewhere...I know this is where I felt my fathers energy." <em>His eyes darted back and forth until they rested on a large crater off in the distance. " _That crater looks fresh...I wonder if mom and dad had to fight someone.."_

It took only a few minutes until the young boy reached the mouth of the crater. He could feel his heart nearly beating out of his chest as his eyes locked onto a blood trail that led to a dirt covered outline of a person. " _Oh no...please don't let that be one of them…" _As Trunks took a few more steps towards the body he noticed a few dirt covered locks of blonde hair. He could feel a lump forming in his throat and he sprinted over to the body and began gently uncovering it. Tears began to flood his eyes as he uncovered his battered mother. " MOM! NO!..." wild sobs echoed throughout the empty canyon as he pulled his mother closer to him. " Mom please..wake up…"

The boy was bewildered, he didn't know how to cope with what he was experiencing. He let out a furious scream and Bright yellow ki surrounded him and his mother and tears poured down his face. His power was incredible for someone his age, it shook the canyon around him causing several of the nearby cliffs to crumble into nothing more than mere pebbles. " I can't be left alone...I don't know what to do..please mom" the young boys words were nearly inaudible as he spoke

18's eyes strained to open. She used the strength that she had to grasp her enraged sons shirt, catching his attention.

Trunks looked down at his mother as he realized she was still alive causing his energy to quickly fade. " MOM YOU'RE ALIVE!..." He watched as she tried to smile before slipping back into unconsciousness. " Dont worry mom I'm going to get you some help…Just hold on. Please mom you have to hold on.." Frantically Trunks lifted his mother into his arms and quickly took off in the direction he thought Capsule Corp should be.

" _Mom..I don't know who caused this but I promise you I will find out who did this to you and I will find dad…He will take care of all of this for us mom.."_

* * *

><p>The halls of the world famous Capsule Corporation were booming with productivity. Since the defeat of Broly, the elder Trunks had focused most of his time on the advancement of the family business along side of his mother. Several scientist and workers chatted as they passed one another through the halls. Trunks sat at his office desk, balancing a pencil on his nose in an effort to relieve himself from the boredom of the business. The demi-saiyan could hardly believe some of the things he had experienced throughout his young life. He had lived through the near extinction of the human race at the hands of the androids. Then the man he considered to be his brother became the guardian of the earth and had a child with one of the androids.<p>

He had teamed up with that same android, the same one that had stolen his childhood, and defeated the greatest threat the planet had ever known but all of that seemed like a bad dream now. Trunks pushed himself to his feet and pulled his long lavender colored hair back and into a ponytail. " _Well I guess I should get downstairs and see what mom is up to. She probably will need my help…."_ He smiled mischieviously to himself for a moment " _Or maybe...a few moments of training wouldn't hurt anything" _

Trunks bolted out of the small office where he spent most of his time and down the hall until he arrived at the large metal door that housed one of the gravity training rooms his mother had designed for his father long ago. He looked back and forth to make sure no one would see him go in and then quickly entered the room. A wide smile spread across his face as he realized just how long it had been since he had truly trained.

The demi-saiyan removed his suit jacket, revealing a dark vest and white undershirt. " _This is going to be great!"_ He thought to himself as he rolled the sleeves to his undershirt up. " Lets get this going.." Trunks let out a low yell as he allowed his golden aura surround him. He darted back and forth, throwing punches and kicks at blistering speeds. Trunks's hands shot quickly in front of him in a sequence of movements before firing a powerful attack " **BURNING ATTACK!"** The large yellow blast erupted and shot towards the tiled floor below.

In an instant Trunks phased in front of the attacks path and held it back with his hands. For the first time in a long time he could feel the burning of his muscles resisting the force of an attack. The demi-saiyan gritted his teeth as his feet began sliding on the smooth floor. Trunks let out a powerful yell and swiftly kicked the energy ball into the air, forcing it to explode just feet from his face.

His breaths were heavy and sweat coated his face as he observed his handy work. " _Man...I am rusty…" _He chuckled to himself. Suddenly a loud beep caught his attention. " Oh great...Its the intercom….Mom must have figured out what I was doing." Trunks walked over to the speaker on the wall and pressed the button. " Mom listen I was on my way over to the lab but I figured.." Bulma's voice cut the warrior off in mid sentence

" I dont care about that! Get up here now! something horrible has happened!...Hurry Trunks!"

Trunks could hear the panic in his mothers voice and knew whatever it was it had to be bad. He hadn't heard her sound that way since he day he brought Gohans half dead body to hear after they were beaten by the androids. He rushed through the large door and down the hall as fast as he could. " _I hope mom is ok...What could have happened!?"_

As he burst through the doors to the room he saw his young nephew, his eyes red from crying and in a healing chamber in front of him was the boys mother. The elder Trunks looked at the woman as she floated in the chamber. he was shocked to see she looked as if she had nearly been killed. He turned to his young nephew and hugged him tightly. He, better than anyone had the best idea of how the young boy must be feeling. The shocked uncle knelt down and looked the young boy in the eyes " What happened Trunks? Do you know who did this?" He wiped a new set of tears from the boys face as he awaited an answer.

The bewildered young boy did his best to suppress his sobs and answer his uncle. " Im not sure what happened...Dad was gone this morning and mom went to look for him.." Tears once again began to stream down the 10 year olds face as he replayed the recent events " Mom told me if she didn't come back within an hour to come and find you but...I couldn't do that…" Little Trunks began to sob again as he spoke " I just found mom that way...No one was there but ..there had been fighting I could tell by the way the area looked...You have to help me Uncle T..Please!"

The demi-saiyan held the young boy close and looked over to his mother, who was also doing her best to hold back tears. As much as Trunks wasn't fond of the once destructive android he loved his nephew as if he was his own son. He had made a promise to Gohan that if anything ever happened to him or 18 that he would watch out for the boy. " Dont worry buddy...I will find out who or what is responsible for this and I will find your dad...I promise"

The younger Trunks looked up at his uncle with hope in his teary eyes " Do you mean it?...Do you really think you can find my dad?.." the boys voice was still shaky but he had seemed to calm a bit.

" I promise Trunks. I will find your dad. Now why don't you go and get cleaned up and then Ill meet you upstairs.." The demi-saiyan stood and patted his nephew on the head lightly and the boy did as he was told.

Bulma finally broke her silence and walked over to her son. " Who do you think did this Trunks? and where is Gohan?..." The concern in her voice was obvious but Trunks had few answers for his mother.

The lavender haired man ran his hands through his hair and let out a deep sigh. " Im not sure mom..I know I felt Gohan's power level spike briefly today but I just figured he must have been training or something...If I would have that it was a problem I would have checked it out. All I know is that whoever was strong enough to take down Gohan and 18 for that matter cannot be taken lightly."

Bulma turned and walked over to the healing chamber that slowly worked to restore 18's health. " Why is it that every threat to the universe always has to come here...Why can't we just enjoy peace. Is that so much to ask?..."


	4. Chapter 4 Memories

**AN: Sorry for the delay. Thank you everyone for the reviews. This chapter bounces between characters abit more than the others but they all work together. As always let me know what you think and I'll have the next one up as soon as I can.**

Chapter 4

Memories

A still ruined and crumbling city began to come into view and Towa signaled to her guardian that it was time to land. The duo hit the debris covered streets of the ghost town and Towa began scanning the area. " Alright worm...I want you to find me a place where I can do some research and get some rest. After watching you dispose of that little obstacle earlier I have grown tired." With a wave of her hand Gohan headed off as she commanded.

Towa pulled out the small vile she had collected early and a wide smile spread across her face " _One down and only two to go. Once I collect the Dna of Broly, the only one left will be the warrior named Goku...Only problem is that my data indicates that he died of natural causes long ago. That will make it hard to find his DNA and his son was killed by Broly. I think I will have a better chance finding his sons DNA...Either way it may be a bit of a challenge to get the final piece of the puzzle." _The demoness closed her eyes for a moment as she tried to process some of the hiccups that still presented themselves in her plan.

Gohan landed beside his master and quickly knelt at her side. " I have found a place.." His voice was hollow and emotionless. It was as if his mind had been set only to use the most basic of reasoning.

Towa looked down at her pawn and chuckled lightly. " Very good..You are proving to be quite the useful dog ..Now, lead me to this place so I can rest." The woman lifted off into the sky and followed closely behind her guardian until they arrived at a surprisingly intact building. " Well done Guardian. You are dismissed" She watched as the controlled warrior walked out of the room.

As she looked around the room she noticed an old dusty bed in the corner as well as a wooden desk across from it. " Ah perfect..Now I can analyze the contents of the this vile. Hopefully the organic material that I gathered of Frieza's will be preserved well enough to extract some Dna..but first, it time for some rest."

Towa lifted her arms and stretched before unzipping the back of her tight red suit. " It feels as if an eternity has passed since I got some decent rest.." The demoness laid herself down on the old bed and allowed the darkness of night to guide her down the path of slumber.

* * *

><p>The elder Trunks let out sigh as he pulled his saiyan armour over his head. " <em>Whoever has done this will pay….Gohan, I promise you that I will get to the bottom of this" <em>The determined demi-saiyan turned and headed out of his room and down the long shining halls of Capsule Corp.

The younger Trunks's eyes lit up as his uncle entered the room. The young boy idolized his fathers brother and a smile spread across his face when his uncle looked down at him.

" Are you ready to do this Trunks?" He watched as a determined and focused look spread across his young nephews face. " Good, I can see your father's spirit in your eyes. Hold onto that because we are going to need it. Now lets get out of here and find your dad" The demi-saiyan placed a hand on his nephews shoulder and smiled.

" Wait..Trunks before you two go.." Bulma came charging into the entryway where the two Trunks's stood. " Take these with you...I have a feeling you might need them." She placed a small brown satchel in her sons hand. " I wish I had more but these are all of the senzu beans left since the last time Gohan came by."

The elder Trunks smiled at his mother. " Thank you mom...Lets just hope we won't be needing these" He chuckled nervously. He gave his mother a quick hug and then motion for his nephew to follow him out of the building. Once outside Trunks took in a deep breath and looked down at his companion. " Ok Trunks, lead me to where you found your mother. We will start our journey there."

* * *

><p>Light began to peek through the tattered curtains of the tiny building where Towa had been resting. The demoness yawned as the light warmed her face. " <em>Wow...I haven't slept like that in ages…"<em> She pushed herself to her feet and prepared herself for the day before calling to her guard dog. " Oh Guardian...your master beckons you.."

After a brief moment of silence, Gohan appeared in the doorway to the room. " Demoness…" He knelt before his master. " How may I serve you?" His tone was robotic and his face emotionless as he awaited Towa's command.

" Such a loyal dog you have become….Come, it is time for us to move on to the next step of my plans." Towa snatched her documents from the wooden desk at the corner of the room.

The guardian bowed his head at his master's command. " What would you have me do demoness?"

A devious smile spread across Towa's face as she placed a hand on the guardians cheek. " Ah yes my mighty guardian, I would like you to search the area below korin tower for any signs of Gohans battle with Broly. If you find anything you are to report back to me at once, do you understand?"

" Yes demoness.." The guardian rose to his feet and proceeded out of the door and into the now bright blue skies towards the sacred lands of korin.

* * *

><p>The only son of Gohan and 18 landed softly upon the sand with his uncle not far behind. He looked over the barren and crater covered wasteland before walking over to an area of dried blood. " This is the spot Uncle T….This is where I found my mother.." The images of finding his mother battered filled his mind and forced tears out of the corners of his eyes.<p>

The elder Trunks placed a loving hand on his nephews head as he analyzed the destruction before him. " There was definitely a clash here...that is obvious but from the evidence it appears fairly one sided." Trunks looked down at his young nephew. " Look around you Trunks the evidence is here..Your mother did not fight, she was beaten."

The young boy looked around until his eyes decoded what his uncle described. " But Uncle T...My mother is one of the strongest fighters on this planet as well as one of its protectors...Who could be powerful enough to stop her…."

" I am not sure Trunks but we have to be careful. Remember, your father has disappeared as well and for someone to have beaten him..well I fear we may not stand a chance…" A deep sigh escaped the demi-saiyans lips. Silence filled the adventurers ears as they both overlooked the area. Suddenly the boys voice erupted and filled Trunks's ears.

" Uncle T! come here..I found something! come here!" The boys voice was frantic but excited as motioned for his uncle.

The demi-saiyan rushed over to his excited nephew to see what the boy had found. " What is it Trunks? What…" he stopped in mid sentence as his eyes met with what his nephew had found.

Left imprinted in a soft area of the wasteland where footprints, 2 sets to be exact. Uncle T rubbed the back of his head in the way Trunks had seen his father do so many times before " Well well it looks like you have found our first solid clue. It looks like there must have been two attackers , which would have explained why your mother was overwhelmed and maybe why your father has disappeared. I say that we get back to capsule corp and check on your mother. She will be the biggest asset to figuring out what really happened."

His nephew forced a smile and nodded in agreement. " Uncle T...I can't help but think that something awful has happened to my father..I just know it Uncle T...I can feel it…" tears began fill his young eyes.

Trunks dropped down to his knee pulled his young nephew close. " Listen buddy, your dad is the strongest person I have ever met...I know your dad is ok and no matter what I will find him..ok?" He wiped a run away tear from the young boys cheek. " Now lets get back and check on your mom."

* * *

><p>The guardian of earth flew at a steady pace as he headed for Korin Tower. Lush trees began to cover the ground below for miles while his hollow eyes scanned them for any signs of a battle. As the tall tower began to come into view, visions began to flood his minds eye. It wasn't long until his vision and consciousness left him.<p>

Several hours passed and the afternoon sun cast its rays on the now stirring Gohans face. His glassy eyes scanned the area in which he had fallen. " _Demoness said that this is about the place where Broly and the son of….Goku…" _The thought of his forgotten fathers name flooded his mind with memories and his body began to shoot with pain as he battled the control that Towa had placed over him. His Energy level shot through the roof as he battled to regain control over his mind and body.

* * *

><p>Uncle T and little Trunks stopped in their tracks as Gohan's energy could be felt for the first time since his disappearance. The elder Trunks was fixated on his brothers power as it rose. " <em>Something isn't right….It is definitely Gohan but his energy is strange. Its dark and restrained…"<em> The sound of his young nephews voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Uncle T ! That has to be my dad! I know its him! We have to go and get him." Just as the young boy began to take off in pursuit of his father his uncle snatched him by the back of his shirt.

The elder Trunks looked down at his confused nephew with intense eyes. " Listen buddy, I want you to go back to Capsule Corp and check on your mother. I think it would be better if I checked on your father myself. I'm not sure but I think your father might be being held against his will and I know he wouldn't want me to put you at risk." He knew the young boy was about to protest because he knew how it felt to be told to go home when your loved one was about to head into danger. " Listen Trunks I know how you feel right now but this is the best option and I know it is what your mother and father would want."

The young boy looked at his Uncle and frowned but he knew he was right. " Ok Uncle T...Ill go but please be careful….I can't have anything happen to you too…."

Uncle T smiled at his nephew and patted him on his head. " Dont worry..Ill be home shortly after you and hopefully with your father as well." The duo nodded at one another before shooting off in separate directions. " _I hope whatever is going on that I can help you Gohan...I can't help but feel like we are in grave danger…."_


End file.
